


Counting

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [11]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counting Song (Goldrush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macavitykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macavitykitsune).



_Drip, drip, drip_.

Nii Jienyi counted to ten before twisting the spigot attached to the IV to the 'off' position. He was fascinated by this one named Cho Hakkai. Not in the way in which he wanted to dissect Son Goku; but rather, he wanted to find out what made Cho Hakkai tick. Sha Gojyo and Genjo Sanzo were dullards in comparison - open books -- both driven by the loss of parents, aching for love they would never have.

The youkai strapped to the gurney stirred; Nii stepped closer, smudged lenses glinting under the examination lamp.

"Good morning, sunshine."


End file.
